


Frustration

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara is frustrated because she is not getting the right type of cases she wants and until Lucy Lane comes to her for help.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Ok 2 more votes for Alex, we got a tie.  
> 6 votes Alex.  
> 6 votes Lucy.  
> I hope you enjoy this part.

Frustration was all Kara felt these days, she made this private investigation service to investigate vampires and other supernatural beings but all she was getting things so… human, she was losing herself in a sea of frustration.

She dropped by to see Alex when the frustration became too much, Alex was an NCPD detective with contacts who had access to blood packs for Kara, Alex saw Kara was looking frustrated and she was not sure if it was sexual frustration or the private investigation service she was running.

Kara flopped down into the seat in front of Alex’s desk and she gave a heavy sigh, Alex smiled “Having a good night?” she asked and Kara growled at her.

Luckily it was the late shift and Alex had some unfinished paperwork.

“Does it look like I am having a good night?” Kara answered and Alex bit her lip to suppress a giggle.

“Ok so what is wrong?” Alex asked putting her pen down and looking at her friend.

“I am getting stupid human problems, where are the bump in the night problems… the vampires, the werewolves and the shapeshifters?” Kara complained and Alex smirked and raised her hand to cut Kara off “Please tell me you did not put that down on your website?” she asked?

Kara looked at her with a smirk “I’m not an airhead” she replied, “All I did was put on the website that if you have an unusual situation, come to following address” she stated what the website said.

“Ok, so what problems are you getting?” Alex asked.

“Men and women coming to me about their suspicions about their spouses or lovers cheating on them” She said gently hitting her head against Alex’s desk.

“Kara, have you thought about doing these jobs? You need the money and I dare say you won’t be getting the type of client you’re looking for” Alex said, “Nobody believes in vampires and other stuff these days, stuff of legends” she said.

Kara sighed “Ok well if I was not depressed before… I am now”

Alex laughed heartily and pulled Kara into a tight hug, Kara giggled and hugged her tight.

“Oh, don’t be like that Kara, you know I’m just kidding with you” Alex whispered and Kara nodded.

Soon the door opened and Maggie walked in and froze seeing her girlfriend standing there hugging Kara tight, she never met Kara so she assumed the worst “Hey babe, am I interrupting?” she asked.

Alex turned to Maggie and smiled “Hey babe, Kara this is Maggie, Maggie… this is Kara” she introduced the,

Maggie instantly relaxed and remembered Kara was Alex’s best friend, Kara shook her hand and smiled politely until her cell phone rang out.

“Urgh another client, I got to go” she said excusing herself.

“Kara, get yourself an assistant too” Alex shouted after her.

Kara walked out of the precinct and rode off on her bike, unaware of the chaos that was happening back inside the precinct.

She arrived at the office and she saw a woman standing in front waiting patiently if somewhat troubled, Kara breathed deep and closed her eyes knowing this was going to be another sob story about how she believes her husband or wife is cheating on her.

“Hello there, how can I help you?” she asked politely, Alex had a point… she was in no position to turn down job offers.

“Are you Kara?” the woman asked and Kara nodded her head pulling out her I.D and showed it to the woman.

The woman smiled nervously and shook her hand “I’m Lucy Lane and I think my fiancée is…” she gulped nervously “I don’t think my fiancée is human” she whispered and Kara felt her body tense up, she smiled softly finally having the case she wanted.

“Please sit down and explain” Kara said motioning to the seat and Lucy took up her spot as Kara sat behind the desk “Ok from the beginning please” Kara said and Lucy nodded her head.

“Well last night it was mine and my fiancée’s anniversary on when we started dating and we had plans to go spent the night at a lovely restaurant… we got dressed and ready to go out and then I saw something” Lucy whispered shivering at the memory “I saw green scales on my fiancée's back when I went to check on her, the door was open at a crack and her skin was green and scale like” she said and Kara was sitting in stunned silence before looking in deep thought.

‘Shapeshifter maybe… but no it’s can’t be, Shapeshifters don’t marry or get engaged… shapeshifters have their hearts removed along with their feelings so unless they’ve evolved or we’re dealing with something else’ she though silently inside her head and she looked to Lucy.

“Can you show me around the apartment where you both live?” she asked and Lucy nodded her head “Of course” she replied and she walked off head of Kara who grabbed her revolver and made sure it had ammo in it before heading towards the door.

Alex walked through and Kara smiled but then it dropped when she saw a bruise on her best friends cheek, anger flared up inside her and she felt the need to rip somebody’s throat out with her fangs.

“Alex, what happened?” she whispered and Alex shrugged her shoulders “Nothing, not important” she replied before looking at the gun holster with the revolver resting comfortably inside it “Where are you going in a hurry?” Kara decided to let it drop… for now and excitement filled her once again.

“Remember when I said earlier about not getting the right clients?” she asked and Alex nodded her head “Yeah” she replied.

“Well I got one, Miss Lane thinks her fiancée is not human” she beamed and Alex laughed as Kara’s excitement was catchy “So where are you going?” Alex asked.

“Oh, I’m going to check this out” Kara said and Alex nodded knowingly.

Kara saw something was off with Alex and she did not want Alex to be alone but she had a case to work, until an idea hit her “Let’s team up, you can help me investigate” Kara said.

Alex had to admit, she was excited to help Kara and to be honest she needed to be busy and not go home to face her pissed off girlfriend, Alex couldn’t blame Maggie for being pissed… especially after the way Alex behaved in the precinct after Kara left.

She had no idea why it bothered her so much, but she just snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you for reading :)


End file.
